


My Fucking Dork

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, domestic ian & mickey, donestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ian having a little fun and secretly taking pictures of mickey (of course mickey finds out later)</p>
<p>Ian goes around snapping pictures of Micksy being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fucking Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I don't know how, but it got really mushy gushy at the end :p

Ian sat at the kitchen table and watched as Mickey shoveled a big bite of his banana pancake into his mouth. Ian couldn't help but giggle as syrup ran out of the corner of his mouth and Mickey shot him a glare.

"What's so fucking funny, Gallagher?" he said roughly, mouth still full of food.

"You've got syrup all over your face, you're worse then Liam."

Mickey scowled and swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Whatever," he mumbled, then resumed eating.

After breakfast Mickey went to the kitchen and pulled on a pair of yellow rubber gloves. He still had his apron on from making the pancakes and he looked like a regular housewife.

Ian pulled out his phone and discreetly snapped a photo then quickly shut it. Maybe he'd send it to Mandy later.

But right now, he had better things to do and all of them involved his little thug housewife.

*

Ian walked into his and Mickey's bedroom after a long night at the club. A lamp n the bedside table was lit and he could clearly see Mickey laying flat in his back and two year old Yev asleep on his stomach.

Ian smiled and once again pulled out his phone. After snapping a picture he stripped to just his boxers and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

He crawled into the bed with his back facing Mickey and turned out the light. Not long after he felt a hand run through the hairs on the back of his head and he turned around. Even though it was dark in the room, he could see, or rather feel, Mickey smile at him.

"Glad your back, missed ya."

Ian rolled around to face him and he smiled back. "Missed you too, Mick," he whispered, so as not to wake the sleeping child.

Leaning up on his elbows, he kissed Mickey softly then threw an arm around Mickey and Yev's waists. He closed his eyes and sleep came quickly.

*

A few mornings later Ian was already up and at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee when Mickey came out from the bedroom.

He was in sweat pants that were yards too long and a hoodie that had so much material it covered the hands that were swinging by his side.

When Mickey looked away Ian couldn't help but once again snap a picture. After setting his phone down he asked, "Wearing my clothes again, Mick?" a smirk turned up the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

"Whatever asshole. I can't help it that I can't find any of my stuff through your fuckload of shit."

Ian just nodded, but he knew that ever since he left for the hospital Mickey had mostly worn his clothes, or so Mandy had told him when he came home, and he hadn't gotten out of the habit even after two years.

*

That evening Mickey was playing with Yev on the floor of the living room while Ian was at the Gallaghers helping Debbie with some of her homework.

Yev was dancing to the music in the tv and Mickey grabbed the nearest phone too video it, knowing Ian would love it. It just so happened that the phone he had grabbed was said redheads.

He'd gone to take the picture, when a photo of himself caught his eye. He looked at it and thought that it had to have been taken this morning, seeing as it was the only time that week he'd been in that particular outfit.

He continued to scroll through and found pictures of himself from at least the past two weeks.

"That asshole's been taking pictures of me when I wasn't paying attention," Mickey muttered to a babbling Yev.

That night as he laid on top of Ian he said, "Found something interesting today."

"Oh yeah?" Ian asked, eyes closed and arms wrapped around Mickey. "What was that?"

"A shitload of pictures. Of me."

Ian's eyes popped open and he looked at Mickey who had his chin rest on the back of his hand and his hand resting in Ian's chest.

"You weren't supposed to see those," Ian admitted sheepishly.

"Too late," Mickey said. "Why do you have em anyways?" he asked curious.

"You were just so cute I couldn't resist," Ian admitted running a hand across Mickey's cheek.

The older boy scoffed, but leaned in to kiss his redhead. "You're a fucking dork," he mumbled as he laid his head down on Ian's chest and squeezed his ribs.

"Yeah, but I'm your fucking dork," Ian said, placing a hand on the back of Mickey's head and toyed with his hair.

"Damn right you are." Mickey stated.

_My_ _fucking_ _dork._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! (: Comments and Kudos keep writers going! (: You can find me over on tumblr @ inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you have any you wanna give me. <3


End file.
